Worship
by RubberDuckies
Summary: Kid thinks it's about time Black Star got the worship that the wannabe god deserves...kidXblackstar


**Okay, so I had this pole on my profile to see which anime/manga I should write fanfiction for next, and the choices were: bleach, death note, soul eater, and tokyo majin. Bleach won, but...well, I don't really like bleach all that much. In fact, I dislike it rather highly...Death Note was the runner up, but I couldn't think of a decent plot for it, and it's been a while since I've seen the anime, and I haven't read the manga, so...yeah, I went with Soul Eater instead, cuz it's my new second favorite anime/manga EVER. So much for the poll...XD**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy my first soul eater fic; my first non-naruto fic^^**

Worship

"Black Star, there is something of the utmost importance that I must speak with you about," Kidd addressed the goofy wannabe ninja.

"Uh...what?"

"He means he needs to talk to you," the timid Tsubaki clarified. Black Star wasn't one for such fancy speech.

"Oh, you want to talk to ME, huh? Doesn't everybody!?" A big grin spread across the blue-haired boy's face in awe of his own greatness.

"It is something that must be discussed in private," Kidd added in a bored tone.

"Okay, but this better be good! I could be training right now!"

"Like I said, it is of the utmost importance."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

Kidd led the boy through the halls of his father's school, silent the whole time, and secretly stealing glances at him. The annoyed frown on his face was so cute, so was the way he scanned his surroundings as they travelled, as if he was expecting an enemy to attack at any second.

"Where are we going?" Black Star asked, the little bit of patience he possessed wearing thin as they continued to walk the empty halls.

"To my chambers." Kidd stopped them both in front of two huge double-doors that stretched all the way up to the ceiling.

Black Star craned his head back to see the top. "These would make a great stage!"

Outwardly, Kidd rolled his eyes, but inwardly smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. He may come off as a complete moron, but was really quite adorable. It was beyond Kidd how anyone could find his constant search for attention irritating. It was too amusing to be irritating. To Kidd, at least.

The unlikely pair slipped between the doors that Kidd had opened just barely enough for them to pass through (those doors were HEAVY) and into Kidd's domain.

Black Star's jaw dropped as he stood motionless inside the doorway. Kidd's place was...unbelievable.

"Wow...everything's so..."

"Symmetrical?" Kidd finished for him. He smiled, almost grinned, as he watched Black Star take in his handiwork. He'd spent MONTHS putting everything together. It had been painstaking, but worth it in the end. Every candlestick, every piece of furniture, everything on every shelf, was perfectly placed to be completely symmetrical. Nothing was out of place, not even by a hair's breadth.

"WEIRD! What kind of room is this?!"

Kidd actually stumbled back at the accusation. Weird? Weird?! WEIRD?! His room was not _weird_, it was perfect!

"What do you mean _weird?_"

"It looks like no one even lives here!"

"It's just clean! Something maybe you should learn to do!"

"My room is clean!"

"Because Tsubaki cleaned it!"

"What are you trying to say?!"

Kidd stopped himself before he screamed, "You're a useless, messy, dirty, UNsymmectrical idiot who is NEVER going to surpass GOD!" and instead took a deep, soothing breath. He had brought Black Star here to discuss a certain matter like two civilized human beings, not to fight and bicker over each others' personal hygiene.

"Never mind what I was trying to say," he said diplomatically, "It is neither here nor there, and has nothing to do with what I asked you here for."

Black Star didn't really understand what he was saying, but Kidd was obviously backing down, so Black Star let him. He decided he'd won the argument; no need to carry on now that he had his victory.

"What did you want anyway? I have places to be..."

Kidd allowed himself to laugh at Black Star's quirks this time.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Oh, nothing. I just think you're cute."

"Cute?! I am not CUTE! I am the strongest person in the world, and I will surpass God, and make you ALL my subjects! You will worship me!"

Kidd laughed some more. "Of course we will, Black Star-sama." He bowed low to the shorter boy.

"Don't mock me!"

"Mock you? Whatever do you mean? I'm worshipping you."

"LIAR!" Black Star pointed an accusing finger.

"Not true! You're so perfect, how could I mock you? How could I mock someone with such perfect symmetry? Well...ALMOST perfect...I will make a small exception for you because you're just so adorable."

Black Star was momentarily silent in his confusion. Was Kidd mocking him...or being serious? He was never really sure with the Shinigami's son; the unpredictable bastard...

"Wh...What are you talking about?"

"You're so symmetrical; I can't help but love you! Even your hair is perfect! Although...your shirt could be a little more so...and you only have that star on one of your arms...but I'll allow one mistake since my hair isn't exactly symmetrical either...and you can always carve another star into the lacking shoulder!"

"You're crazy!"

"Yes...crazy about YOU, oh, great Black Star-sama!" Kidd went to his knees before Black Star and wrapped his arms around his waist in an adoring hug.

Black Star just stood here, paralyzed and taking it. He was at a loss at what to do. No one had ever responded so...positively...to his antics before.

"Have you ever noticed how symmetrical the human body is?" Kidd, his face CONVENIENTLY in Black Starr's groin, took the opportunity to nuzzle it, thoroughly shocking his victim, "So absolutely perfect by nature..."

"H-Hey! What are you...what are you doing!?" Black Star began to panic when Kidd tried to take his pants off.

"What's wrong? I only want to show you how symmetrical you are."

"Gah! Stop that! Let me go!"

Kidd ignored him. In fact, he just kept pulling his pants further and further down his hip. Black Star might have been TELLING him to stop, but he didn't really want him to. Maybe Black Star himself didn't know this, but Kidd did. If the little ninja really wanted him to stop, he could MAKE him stop. They both knew that. His hands weren't even bound or anything. He could knock Kidd unconscious with a simple flick of his wrist, but he didn't. He let Kidd do as he pleased while he pretended to protest.

The pants pooled around his ankles, Kidd stood up slowly, dragging his soon to be lover's shirt upward. He pulled it over his head and stood back to admire Black Star's toned body.

"Such a perfectly sculpted figure...how do people resist you?"

"Well...uh...I, uh...I dunno..." Black Star said with a blush, looking anywhere but at Kidd.

Kidd grinned and leaned in to brush his lips over Black Star's. The shy boy gasped in surprise and took a step back, only to trip on the pants still around his ankles and fall on his ass.

The Shinigami's son got back on his hands and knees and helped relieve Black Star of the hindrance of his pants and shoes.

"What are you doing, Kidd?" Black Star asked again, still unbelievably frazzled.

"Hm...? Isn't it obvious?"

"N-No!" Black Star crab-walked backwards, away from the advancing Death the Kidd. The look in his eye was awfully...hungry-looking...but he could tell it would be a hunger he'd be glad to satisfy. It was still unnerving though.

Black Star's back hit a wall and he continued to push his way into a standing position, Kidd still closing in. He slid along the wall, away from Kidd, in his vain attempt to escape the symmetry freak, but soon found himself trapped in a corner.

Kidd closed in on him, crawling on his hands and knees, never taking his eyes off Black Star's. "I'm only doing what you've always wanted." He grabbed a hold of Black Star's boxers and started pulling them down.

"What the hell are you talking about? I never asked for you to do this..." _not that I'm entirely opposed to it..._

"Oh, but you did."

"N-No, I d-didn't..."

Kidd's hand wrapped around his cock and pulled gently, his tongue sliding along the side. "Didn't you say you wanted to be worshipped?"

Black Star swallowed a moan. "I...I didn't...I mean..." he continued to stumble over his words as Kidd's tongue flicked over his head, forcing a whimper out of him.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Haven't you always wanted people to acknowledge your awesomeness? Haven't you always wanted their full and complete attention? Their love? Their adoration? Isn't that what you've always longed for?"

"Well...y-yes..."

"Then relax, Black Star-sama," Kidd whispered soothingly, breathing over the hardening member in his hand, "because that is exactly what I'm going to give you."

Black Star shuddered in anticipation. He was still a little anxious, but the all-powerful Black Star was never one to give in to his anxiety.

Kidd's mouth closed over his head, sucking it into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. A moan poured from Black Star's mouth against his will, making Kidd smile with satisfaction before sucking more and more of the hot flesh into his mouth. He watched Black Star's face closely. His eyes closed and his head thrown back as far as the wall would allow him. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of his brow, getting lost in the forest of his blue hair.

Black Star's fingers experimentally threaded their way into Kidd's asymmetrical hair. When Kidd didn't protest, he tightened his grip and gathered his courage to look down at him. The pair of yellow eyes that met his were half-closed and hazy. He was sucked into that gaze as well as the mouth below them. Black Star couldn't tear his eyes away from Kidd as he watched in fascination as his head moved slowly back and forth over his burning erection.

Kidd bit down lightly when Black Star looked at him. The panting boy's eyelids flickered for a moment, but didn't close or look away. He sucked harder and his prey let out a cry that was almost a bark, eliciting a small moan from Kidd in response.

The vibrations from his voice only made Black Star moan louder. Damn Kidd and his hot...warm...tight...wet...sucking...mouth...

Kidd soon lost his well kept control when Black Star whispered, "Kidd...kun..." and started thrusting into his mouth. He tore his eyes away from Black Star to concentrate more on the task at hand, smashed his hips against the wall, holding them steady, and bobbed his head back and forth, faster and faster, relishing in the increase in the volume of Black Star's voice.

Black Star had an iron grip on Kidd's hair, but didn't try and control his movements at all like Kidd was doing to him. He let him do as he wished, so long as it felt as good as it did.

Kidd knew he was going to cum before Black Star even started trying to get the message across.

"K-Kidd...I'm...un..." he tried to get it out, but he couldn't get his mouth to say the words. He was thinking, screaming, in his head, "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" but his mouth refused to work properly.

Kidd pulled back just enough so that Black Star wasn't in his throat, but still in his mouth, and wrapped a hand around his base, squeezing, while he sucked as hard as he could at the head.

Black Star cried out, "KIDD!" and exploded into his mouth, groaning as he did so.

Kidd swallowed it all, licking his lips and smiling up at the recovering Black Star. He caught the boy as he fell to his knees. He put his arms around him and cradled his spent new lover against himself.

When Black Star had relearned how to breathe properly and had calmed down, he didn't pull away from Kidd at all. No, he snuggled closer, burying his face in his neck, enjoying how he was being gently pet.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked after a few more moments of silence.

"How fabulous you are."

"Hn. Is everyone going to worship me like that?"

Kidd chuckled into the blue locks assaulting his face. "No, only I get the privilege of performing that ritual."

**Review please:3**


End file.
